Some communication systems, e.g., microwave links, partition the system circuitry between an Outdoor Unit (ODU) and an Indoor Unit (IDU). For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0124307, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an indoor unit (IDU) and compact outdoor unit (ODU) baying an intermediate frequency/modem circuit, millimeter wave transceiver circuit, and digital interface between the IDU and the ODU.
Some transmitter configurations use re-modulation techniques. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,787, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a system that performs a first modulation at an arbitrary frequency and a second modulation at another arbitrary frequency. In order to achieve this goal, the system demodulates the first modulation using the same reference oscillator signal that was used in the first modulation. In effect, a first modulation is achieved at a first frequency, the first modulation is then demodulated to zero frequency, and, in turn, a second modulation is achieved at a second frequency.